


Roadtrip

by cherryyysodapop



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edgeplay, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Praise Kink, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29252367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryyysodapop/pseuds/cherryyysodapop
Summary: you go on a roadtrip with the (modern) scouts and zeke decides to spice up the trip for you.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Roadtrip

“can you guys please turn this bullshit down.”

you loved anime ops but after being in the car with these fools for HOURS you tended to get sick of hearing the same two songs over and over.

if they played it any louder they’d probably break the stereo’s in this black rental 2019 Chevrolet Suburban.

“oh don’t be a buzzkill y/n.”

eren scoffed turning the music up louder taunting you.

“i swear if I have to hear “Shinzo wo Sasageyo!” one more time I’m going to jump out of this-”

you felt a rough hand brush your thigh getting lost in the feeling of his touch forgetting to continue your complaint.

he leaned over and whispered in your ear in a husky tone,

“are you gonna keep up with this attitude y/n, or would you like me to fix it for you?”

you notice eren looking back at you in the rearview mirror, “I don’t know what you guys are planning but all I know, is there better not be any cum in my backseat.” he said in disgust.

“oh loosen up little bro, i can wait until we get to the resort, to deal with y/n.” 

did he really just say that out loud. you become extremely flustered realizing that everyone in the car knew that he was going to handle you tonight. and of course the two immature idiots couldn’t help themselves from commenting.

connie spun his head around to look dead at you while laughing hysterically, sasha and jean’s giggles following his.

‘It’s okay y/n if it makes you feel any better, armin and eren bought THE backpack.

Insinuating that the two of them packed a sex toy and were going have sex later as well. mikasa was always hilarious, without ever remotely trying to be. it was probably because of the way she said things, in that same monotone. immediately eren screams at her to shut up, as armin blushes, turning to look out the window once again.

“don’t act like you and annie didn’t bring two. remember i’m the one who loaded all the bags into the car, dumbass.”

mikasa rolls her eyes, while eren observes armin’s discomfort and reaches out to caress armin’s thigh, providing him with a sense of comfort. damn they were all so adorable. zeke took this opportunity of everyone being distracted to glide his hand up your thigh, bringing it closer to your vagina.

since the two of you were sitting on the far right of the car, in the fourth row, nobody could really see what he was doing with his hands unless they turned around to direct their attention to the both of you. which meant you had to stay as calm as possible to make sure you didn’t draw any attention to the two of you.

you pull out your phone and scroll through social media, trying to redirect your attention from zeke’s memorizing touch, unluckily that only riled him up. the thought of making you completely unable to pay attention to your surroundings aroused him. so he leaned against your ear, digging his head into the side of yours, and appeared to be sleeping to anyone who looked in the backseat. yet he was actually whispering sweet nothings to you, creating butterflies in more than one place.

“you know you look remarkably beautiful today y/n.”  
“i love it when you wear white, the color really compliments your body.”  
“tonight i’m going to fuck you until your mascara is running down your pretty face.”

his words made you melt, and you were unable to keep scrolling, getting so preoccupied by his compliments that your phone almost slips out of your hand from time to time. you were holding back titillating moans, and the worst part was you couldn’t say or do anything, unless you wanted a repeat of earliers embarrassing moment. as your phone stumbles out your grip, you come back to reality, and realize that the thud would grasp the attention of the people sitting in front of you. and just your luck it's connie, jean, and sasha. zeke instantly reaches out to catch your phone before it could get the chance to reach the ground to disturb your friends. giving you so much relief. 

he slides the phone between your thighs, pushing it down so it wasn't noticeable. thinking nothing of it, you quietly thank him, you obviously shouldn’t have so soon. the jaeger brothers were always up to some type of mischief.

“hey can anyone call y/n’s phone? i’m pretty sure she misplaced it.” 

instantly you realized why zeke decided to be “nice” and catch your phone a second ago. teasing was his forte and you were always falling victim to it. it was too late to dig between your thighs and reach for your phone, so you just tried to persuade everyone that it was okay and nobody needed to ring you. but it was too late, annie had already dialed your number. armin lowered the music, as everyone tried to help search for your phone, trying to figure out where the vibrations were coming from. it was difficult for them to follow the buzzing, since your ringer was off, thankfully. 

your face burned up as your friends started to make their way to the backseat following the sound of the vibrations, knowing it was coming from you, made you feel more shameful, you buried your head into your purse to 

pretend to look for it too. simultaneously you were beginning to feel the vibrations stimulate your clit all the while zeke kept his eyes on you smirking, and concurrently “looking for your phone.”

after seconds that felt like forever, the vibrations stopped and annie offered to call again but zeke lied telling everyone he found your phone, and that it was hidden deep in your purse.

when everyone was settled again he kissed your cheek and discreetly pulled your phone away from your enthusiastically wet vagina.

“so how’s that attitude hm?”

you genuinely just wanted to strangle him, but he was just too attractive for you to stay mad. you decided to smile and tease him saying, “i’ll get you back for this later, just wait.” he chuckled and sat back in his seat lighting his cig. causing everyone else to moan at the stench.

AN HOUR LATER

At last you all had made it to the resort, who knew all of that could happen during a five hour car ride. at least you didn’t have to hear that damn song any longer, and now you decide to look for a bathroom to clean yourself up, courtesy to zeke.

As you all settled in, most of your friends roomed with their lovers while others were stuck with other friends. sasha practically begged mikasa to let her go to dinner with her and annie and room with them but they definitely had other plans. plans that sasha being present would… interrupt.

you all head to the pool in the resort, finally you’d get some time to cool off and just let go. though zeke kept creeping into the back of your mind, you tried to push the thought of him far down, at least until you stopped hanging with your girlfriends, plus hanji of course. 

it was long past eleven pm but all of you were dancing to `Kiss it Better’ by Rihanna, crossfaded. hanji was hanging from the ceiling fan, WHILE it spun, god only knows how the hell they got up there, while ymir was caressing historia’s body as they danced on top of the expensive hotel beds. you and sasha were on top of two cheap sofa chairs reciting all the lyrics loud and proud. the parts that you two didn’t perform, mikasa and annie sung. It was so refreshing to spend a night with the girls, but you guys had lost track of time and should’ve met back up with the guys by now. you hear a noisy thud on the door causing you to turn down the music. no one was sober enough to make it to the door. after some time you finally made it there as the knocks progressively got louder which annoyed everyone. 

there stood levi, “did you get taller?” he scuffed, patting your head not answering, then you realized you were the one who was shorter. these drugs had you off your rocker for sure, you didn't even notice that you were crawling, but anyway levi entered the room searching for hanji. he somehow got them down from the spinning ceiling fan, as well as kindly cleaning up mikasa and annie’s room before heading out, taking intoxicated hanji with him. you all said your goodnights and headed to your designated rooms.

you walk up to your door, seeing zeke waiting for you with a stupid smirk on his face. “i missed you.” zeke wasn’t always super sweet and upfront about his feelings yet when he got intoxicated that’s the only thing you’d hear until he came down from his high or he went to sleep. you appreciated his kindness though, you found it rather cute and a bit attractive. you told him you missed him too as he pulled you by your waist into a sensual kiss, shifting your bodies into your resort room, swiftly closing the door behind you. he pushed you up against the wooden door placing all his body weight onto you, leaning in your ear to mutter, “when are you planning to get back at me love?”

his husky voice left you feeling shivers down your spine and a lot of arousal. you glide your hand down his muscular chest, lifting his shirt up so his abs were visible and within reach. you move from his abs down to his pants finding his bulge and whispering into it, “can i touch you here?” he grunts nodding his head in approval. 

you slide his pants down, caressing his growing boner. making your way down his chest you notice his damp body, his amora tantalizing, as if he just got out the shower. you tease him by saying dirty things while lightly stroking him through his underwear, leaving him craving your touch more and more. your kisses on his clothed erection earn you low grunts from him. but zeke wasn’t in a mood for teasing, he tells you to wait a moment as he removes his casual pants and afterwards lifts you up, crashing his lips against yours. sloopably adding tongue to the kiss. adjusting himself so that his boner is against your vagina, he carries you over to the bed to lay you down, currently on top of you, placing soft kisses on the weak spots on your neck and breasts. making his way down your stomach he whispers into your body, “you look so pretty at this angle, i can’t wait to watch you moan my name.”

you couldn’t help but feel yourself drip from his words. he’s always extremely cocky and smoking doesn’t help at all. if anything it encourages that enormous ego more. you love it though. who wouldn’t? 

you get caught up in your thoughts as zeke’s warm breath finds itself intensely close to your clit. the thought of his tongue inside you just made you more excited. he gripped the sides of your underwear tugging at them, “this alright?”

after you tell him yes, he proceeds to pull them off, talking to you as he spreads your legs to the position he liked most. “just have make sure i can see your pretty face while you're cumming.” before you can even roll your eyes in aggravation he licks your slit unexpectedly, creating a moan you weren't prepared to give. you bucked hips at the feeling but he was quick to pin you in place, continuing to bury his face into you. he groaned faintly while he ate you out knowing that you’d feel those vibrations and it would bring you closer to your climax.

the closer you got the more he grunted. He adjusted his mouth from eating you out to solely sucking on your clit increasing his pace making it harder for you to hold back, “zeke i’m about to cum.” he swiftly responded with i know then added a finger gently thrusting it into you, creating an overpowering sensation. you were right on the brink of cumming and zeke knew that, but the moment your eyes rolled to the back, he pulled his finger out of you and removed his mouth from your clit. “what are you doing?” you were irritated, it felt as if was edging you and you were just as fed up with the teasing as he was, but clearly zeke had other plans. he shushed you while you complained, with the same pointer finger that was inside you seconds ago, slipping it into your mouth. “suck” without clearly thinking about the command you obeyed. “now listen to me y/n. i don’t make empty promises, i hope you're wearing enough mascara. i wanna see streaks of it when you cry.”

“now ask me to fuck you nicely.”

“zeke.”

you groaned internally at the thought of obeying him so much, this was undoubtedly horrible for his ego.

he lifted your chin with his pointer finger stroking your cheek with his thumb waiting for a response.

“can you please fuck me.”

‘what was that? sorry i’m having trouble hearing you?’

tomorrow you were going to murder him for this, he was grinning like a fucking idiot. yet somehow you were adoring every minute of it.

“fine we just won’t-”

he cut off your sentence with a passionate kiss, mumbling against your lips, “is that really what you want y/n?” you whine at the question, obviously not, but at this point he was completely toying with you. he gripped your hair in his fist, pulling your face away from his making eye contact with you, demanding an answer.

when you manage to get out the word no, he whispers ‘good girl’, and proceeds to push himself into you, your eyes roll back from the aggressive friction. the two of you have fucked before but zeke always makes sex just as amazing as the first time. your moans fill the room as he fastens his pace giving you both immense pleasure. “hold your legs.” he instructed as he pushed both your legs into your arms leaving you completely spread open for him, while he pounded himself into you. he pulled a blunt from behind his head, lighting it with a nearby lighter, and surprisingly still occupying you. you watch as he inhales his blunt, blowing the smoke into your face with a rough stroke into you. 

He sticks the blunt into his mouth and uses both hands to hold your legs up starting to thrust deeper, giving you exceedingly euphoric like feelings, you feel the heat come over you knowing that you’re about to reach your limit. he reaches out to simulate your clit in a circular motion, gaining loose passionate moans from you. he grunts taking the blunt out to assure you, 

‘don’t worry about me stopping this time, baby cum on me.’ he puts the cannabis between his lips again, thrusting further into you. with his words you feel pure ecstasy and your world freezes feeling yourself cum all over his dick. he presses deep into you letting out a raspy, ‘fuck’ leaving you both cumming together.

zeke bent over you, taking the blunt out of his mouth and giving you a soft kiss, wiping your face with his thumb, showing you your ruined mascara, proudly. you laugh and watch him clean up the mess you both made while you finish off his weed. he gets in bed, and kisses you on the forehead after ashing the blunt, turning to you to whisper, “goodnight baby.”

THE NEXT MORNING

you all were in the car on the way to Maria’s Wonderland, and you already knew what would be playing…

“i could never get sick of this song!”

although it’s a good, and very catchy song, you'd beg to differ with your good friend armin, it didn't bother you though, not today. you barely had any energy after last night with zeke. “what’s with the silence y/n?” eren asked sarcastically.

“if zeke didn’t blow her back out she’d be complaining, we owe you one man.”

connie thought he was so hilarious. everyone got a small giggle out of how exhausted you were. unfortunately they were right, if you had the energy you’d probably be going back and forth with eren about something unimportant. but all you could do was fall asleep in zeke’s embrace as he soothes you by stroking your bare thigh with his thumb. awaiting the moment you all arrived at the amusement park. you were having an incredible time, even though eren and armin blasted “Shinzo wo Sasageyo!” for probably the 700th time this week. some of them may be extremely annoying but nevertheless, you really do love everyone more than they’d ever understand.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! requests are open here > https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScjxwOvOhId_u4a7Um0Pcd_bwg2pq3UmKuJSVVz39Gm_APH5g/viewform?usp=pp_url 
> 
> just copy and paste the link into your browser to fill out a form for your request!


End file.
